


Yooran Collection

by 7space0chips7



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlets, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Single Chapter Stories, maybe some angst in the future, probably terrible, yooran stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7space0chips7/pseuds/7space0chips7
Summary: A dumping ground for all my small pieces of writing, a lot of them will be short and some may be long.The one sure thing that connects all of these stories is the relationship between two people.Yoosung Kim and Saeran Choi.





	1. A year gone by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is trash, I’m not used to writing really. However I just love this ship too much to resist, I should be drawing but… Anyway, I really want to write a multi-chaptered fic one day.What do you think?- Charlie

Yoosung tapped his nose with the tip of his pencil, shuffling back and forth on his bed. Studying was such a drag, his love-hate relationship with school was very much still ongoing. Giving in to temptation, he grabbed his phone from the side table while grinning to himself. R.F.A chatrooms were a great distraction for when he couldn’t be bothered to boot up LOLOL.  
  
Now laid down, stretched out on his single bed and waiting for the app to load was a great time to give to his thoughts. So much had happened, at times it made his head spin and his stomach cramp up. From the party that MC and Saeyoung missed, to finding out Seven had a twin and the whole mint eye ordeal was a lot for all of them to take in. Not to mention this was all in the space of a year, which had seemed like much longer in his opinion.Though there had been at a lot of hardship but5 it finally felt like things were starting to settle down.  
  
Saeran was finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel, the level of drugs once pumping through his veins had diluted over the months. Yoosung had witnessed the horrifying reality of how broken the chalk haired twin was with his own eyes on several occasions. Flashes of glass shattering next to his head, tears, blood and the wracking sobs the left Saeran’s body were sounds he could still feel ringing in his ears.  
  
His fingers dug into his palms, Saeran didn’t deserve what that place did to him, no one did. Though a while back things started improving for the twin, the change was small at first like a new bud that slowly grew, blooming into a petite flower. From entering the chatroom without being asked to dying his hair back to its natural red shade, all were pleasant changes.  
  
Yoosung smiled as he thought of the now red-headed boy, who's fingers were always pulling at the sleeves of his tops and sweaters. He was always very quietly spoken but that was one thing Yoosung liked about him, though that was one of many. As Saeran opened up his shell he’d built piece by piece, the angry tormented soul inside slowly burnt out to leave a somber and soft young man behind.  
  
One thing Yoosung loved the most was how peaceful he looked around nature. Often he’d lure Saeran outside with the promise of ice-cream, a stall was conveniently placed right next to a park where they would often spend a good chunk of the day. The first time the blonde haired boy had shown him the lake, tears had started to well in his minty eyes. Yoosung had panicked and clasped his hand around Saeran’s, something that Seven had advised him to do if the other twin was showing signs of an episode.

Yoosung had tensed as Saeran’s eyes met his before everything became silent. He could not hear the sounds of leaves and water, nor feel the light wind on his skin. All he could focus on was the breathtaking sight of Saeran, tears staining his face with a smile brighter than the sun itself. He had been shaken by the beauty and raw emotions that were displayed to him that day, he could still feel their hands clasped together as a calmness blanketed them both.

Yoosung’s cheeks turned a fine rose colour, he had been taken in by Seven’s brother ever since that moment. Biting his bottom lip, he jolted at the pinging sound emitting from his phone.

_-Saeran entered the chatroom-_


	2. Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Just as a reminder, these stories/oneshot type things? aren't necessarily linked unless stated otherwise._
> 
> _Thank you for all the views so far, even to know at least one person enjoyed this has made me very happy._
> 
> _This one is more Saeran centric with a little bit of Yooran fluff._

Saeran had always been this way. He always saw the end of the journey before it had begun, the prize before the competition.Maybe he was over eager these days, perhaps it stemmed from the false hope he had relied on as a child. Perhaps that's why he forced himself into a situation like this, he frowned at that thought. A hand laid to rest on his right shoulder, making him glance up to find the source. Violet eyes stared into his, blonde eyebrows furrowed in concern.

" Are you okay? Do you want to turn back?" Came out like a whisper from the blonde haired boy stood next to him.

Saeran tensed at the questions, fingers clenching around the sleeves of his sweater harder. He ran a hand through his pale hair in agitation before shooting an annoyed frown at Yoosung, "We don't have all day, let's just get a move on."

He was still not used to how attentive Yoosung was, though it was becoming increasingly easy to relax in his presence. Which lead him to the situation at hand, a shopping center in December with the mission of finding something for his idiot of a brother and his sickly sweet girlfriend.

Though a small part of him still held tight to the resentment drilled into his head, a larger part of him had opened up to the idea of forgiveness. Saeran had also wronged many people in the years sent blind, drug-fueled and buried in his own hatred, it had taken a long time to accept that.

It had been years since the incident at Mint Eye, the therapy that followed was still a weekly occurrence but the pills had been reduced to a single daily dose. Though his hands still tremored from time to time, reminding him of how weak and reliant both his mind and body had become on whatever substances had been forced into his body.

As soon as the fog over his mind began to clear to started to run towards normality, desperate to prove to anyone that he could me more than a useless broken man. Challenging himself by regularly putting himself in situations he would otherwise avoid, from ordering food the phone to attending small lunch meetings with the R.F.A much to Saeyoung's delight. 

He thought he was good at hiding how much it still bothered him, how much he still struggled with such simple things. The brushing of shoulders with a stranger still made his body tense up, the loud chatter of the crowds made his head pound and breath quicken. 

Saeran started walking again forward, forcing his shoulders to relax in a slouched manner as Yoosung trailed behind him looking at the ground with a small frown on his face. He made a bee-line to the left, spotting a shop bright enough to momentarily blind him. His brother would love this place, the thought made him sigh in irritation.

" Are you coming in or not?" he said glancing over his shoulder.

Yoosung jerked in surprise, snapping out of his own thoughts before giving a tentative smile. " As much as I'd love not to for my eye sight's sake, I may as well look around since I'm still got some shopping to do myself."

Saeran's lips quirked upwards for a moment before swiftly disappearing down on of the neon aisles of the shop. His mint-coloured eyes darted around quickly, scanning each shelf for anything of interest before he stopped about three aisles in. It was a cat, that sung some kind of obnoxiously catchy pop song, Saeran clasped it in his hands to inspect it. Upon looking closer at the creature, he realised it was also an alarm clock.

Saeyoung was a terrible sleeper, often staying up until the birds started their morning calls and then sleeping till the sun was already halfway down the sky. The twin's quirky sleeping pattern often got on Saeran's nerves, sleep was something he had begun to love and crave after the night terrors had started to lessen.

With a deciding nod, he started his search once again however it didn't take him long to come to a halt. It was a little silver spaceship charm with stars to accompany it, MC flashed through his mind immediately. Though she was overbearingly sweet and undeniably strange, he owed a lot to his brother's girlfriend and it had taken a while to see that.

Saeran still tended to shy away from spending to much time with the couple, opting to spend time in his room or out with Yoosung instead. It was not that he hated spending time with them but sometimes a syrup like guilt pooled in his stomach as he watched them together. He had learned to trust again over time but sometimes the mere sight of his twin would still trigger a relapse, something he had worked at trying to avoid.

Seeing the charm made him think of her, smiling cheekily at his twin while talking about marrying in a space station and other nonsense that he more often that not tuned out. Strolling up to the counter at the back of the store, he proceeded to drop the items infront of the clerk who was almost as neon as the store with an obnoxiously perky attitude.

The sales assistant almost immediately dropped the small talk when they saw the look in his eyes, much to the relief of Saeran who felt his heart rate once again turn to normal.

Money was exchanged and off he went, looking around for the sandy-haired boy before the familiar blue hoodie that Yoosung always adorned peeking from around one of the shelves.

"I'm done," Saeran said flatly as he approached. "You nearly ready to go?"

Yoosung jumped while juggling something in his hands for a moment before hiding it behind his back, he shot Saeran a nervous smile.

Saeran just shot him a weird look before standing there, arms folded waiting for a response.

"Ah! Saeran, yes nearly. Uh- you go on ahead. I'll meet you outside in a minute, y- yeah? " Yoosung stammered, a hint of pink gracing his cheeks before skittering off towards the back of the shop.

Saeran slouched against a pillar while he waited outside for Yoosung to finish, his thoughts focusing on the boy in question. Saeran had been irritated by the student when he had first met him, overly naive and reeking of innocence. Perhaps it had been jealousy that had clouded his judgment, someone who had a far better home life and childhood than he could ever dream of. Yoosung was the definition of average and normal, it was something Saeran longed for himself.

However one of the words that summed up Yoosung the most was persistent. No matter how many times Saeran had barked out harsh words and lashed out in times of anger and confusion, the blonde boy would always be there with a smile. Yoosung had been a consistent person in his life for several years now, someone who had witnessed him at his worst and had still stayed by his side.

He thought back to one particular night when he had a particularly violent episode while Yoosung was over to play video games. Saeran winced as he remembered the Yoosung's arms around him, as he sobbed and screamed into the blue hoodie he wore. It wasn't until he had calmed down, stomach full of medicine and water did he look up at Yoosung. That smile still on the boy's face, a couple deep cuts covered his hands while a smaller on adorned his cheek. The mug that Saeran had smashed lay scattered in small pieces around the room.

Yoosung had ended up staying that night, insisting that he didn't want the twin to be alone after something like that. They laid on his bed speaking for a while, Saeran was going to suggest that he would sleep on the sofa before he glanced to his right. Yoosung had fallen asleep, his breaths out in small puffs. He had seemed so small and Saeran felt an unfamiliar tug in his chest as he stared. For a moment he felt the unbearable urge to curl himself around the sandy-haired boy and protect him from the world. That night he had ended up sleeping on the sofa, lulled to sleep while thinking of the person lying his bed.

A hand waved in front of his face and for a moment he was ready to chew the person in front of him out before he realised it was just Yoosung.

" I called you three times, are you okay? " Yoosung asked, once again concern showing on his face

Saeran nodded, feeling his heart rattle happily in his chest warming while he stared into those vibrant purple eyes 

_"Just thinking."_


	3. Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tried something a bit fluffier, may not be great but thanks for giving my stories a shot anyway. I really struggled with this one, the last one flew out in no time._

Yoosung huffed with exertion as his slender frame slumped to one side, a large plastic bag swinging in his clenched hand. The walk to the bunker was surprisingly not as far from the city as he first thought, half an hour if you went at a brisk pace. 

The carrier bag full of ice-cream had made the journey much slower than he had anticipated. Perhaps he should have taken Zen up on his offer to train with the blonde to make him more manly, or maybe he should get a part-time job so he could afford a car.

The path itself was merely a dirt trail in amongst the trees with a road just visible behind a wall of foliage. It was lovely even picturesque during the summer months, which reminded him to pick up the pace. He had already been gone 40 minutes so he was hoping the ice-cream he was carrying wasn't melting or his journey would have been for nothing.

Yoosung stopped for a moment as he heard the crunching of stone and leaves coming towards him, his body tensed immediately.

Ahh, no one should be out here. Were they following him? Should he start running?

His head was bombarded with panicked thoughts, stopping him from taking an action. 

"Why are you just standing there idiot?" A familiar voice reached his ears before Saeran's pale hair peeked from around the bend in the path. Saeran took large strides towards him, his mint eyes looked darker in the shade of the woods as they zoned in on his own.

Yoosung's heart started to thunder in his chest, stuttering every few seconds. No matter how many times he saw the second twin, he was always felt an intense warm heat from the mere sight of him. There in the forest, Saeran truly looked ethereal. The small slats of light the bounced off his white locks, made his hair glow against the green background.

The blonde started as he felt Saeran's fingers brush against his before Yoosung felt his the weight on his arm lighten. Saeran had already begun to walk away without a response, bag casually slung over his shoulder. Yoosung stumbled to catch up, fingers still tingling from Saeran's touch. 

" Ah, you came to get me? Thanks" Yoosung murmured, shooting a large smile at the chalk haired man next to him.

"Tch whatever, you were taking too long." Saeran bit out, a warm colour dusting his pale cheeks. The blond hair boy bit his lip in happiness, Saeran had a unique way of showing his concern and affection but it made him all the more adorable at times. Yoosung would never mention this, he could imagine the look Saeran would give him for using him and adorable in the same sentence.

At the new pace set by Saeran, the bunker came into sight after only a handful of minutes. At this point Yoosung's cheeks were reddened with exertion, shoulders slumping with relief as they approached the game. A crackling sound broke the silence before Seven's distorted voice, permeated the air.

" Welcome to my abode- NYAH. Before you end, it'll need something to show your loyalty. Ah, yes! Say God Seven, you're my world! in Arabic and I will allow you inside to come worship me." 

Saeran cursed under his breath about his idiot brother before sliding an Arabic dictionary from inside his leather jacket. Taking a deep breath, he spewed out the sentence in distaste. Moments later the faint whirring of electronics could be heard and the gate swung inwards.

Once safely inside, they both headed for the kitchen to put away the goods. Two pots of ice-cream were left out, one vanilla and one strawberry. Vanilla was Saeran's favourite, something that Yoosung had been shocked to discover. He had once said it was because of the simple, a safe flavour that reminded him of the small part of his childhood memories that were pleasant.

Yoosung on the other had loved strawberry, though he tended to be embarrassed to admit it. People already saw him as a child, the flavour was just another thing he thought people would tease him with. 

Once spoons were retrieved, the twosome headed into Saeran's room. It was large but with all the furniture crammed in felt cozy, a large sofa against the one wall facing a tv. Saeran was the first to flop down on the sofa, quickly getting comfy. His elbow was propped up on the resting on the armrest, fist resting against his chin. 

Yoosung felt the warmth return to his chest as he gazed upon the pink tipped male, he knew that seeing Saeran in such a relaxed state was something very few got the opportunity to witness. Saeran turned his minty eyes towards the blonde, his gaze was intense as his other arm patted the space next time him.

The blonde's cheeks flared up as he shuffled towards to sofa, placing himself on the sofa next to Saeran. The white hair male sighed and wrapped his arm around Yoosung tugging him closer.

"You were gone too long, I thought something had happened" Saeran murmured, eyes focused on the wall opposite them. Yoosung rested his shoulder on Saeran's shoulder, exhaling in contentment.

"Sorry. The ice-cream was heavier than I thought." The blonde muttered with a pout, before looking up at Saeran through his lashes. Opening the pot of ice-cream that rested between his legs, Saeran scooped out the vanilla contents before sliding it into his mouth. Yoosung felt a happy rumble emit from Saeran's chest as he consumed the treat, a small amount dripping down the side of his mouth.

The blonde stifled a small giggle and reached up with a finger, wiping the ice-cream from Saeran's mouth before the other could move to do it himself. Yoosung popped the finger in his mouth with a smile, a small amount of vanilla invading his taste buds.

Before he could react Saeran had pinned him down to the sofa, pot of ice-cream abandoned. The chalk haired male lowered his mouth to Yoosung's ear and in a low tone whispered, " If you wanted some of my ice-cream, you could have just asked."

The kiss that came next was slow and deep, sending hot flushes throughout Yoosung's body. Saeran's lips moved purposefully, tongue invading the blonde's mouth.Their tongues danced together slowly, caressing each other with tenderness with the faint taste of vanilla still lingering. As they ran out of air Saeran backed away slowly, still hovering over Yoosung. A playful smirk on his face as he moved on hand to caress the Blonde's cheek.

_"This is my favourite way to eat ice-cream, don't you agree?"_

Yoosung could definitely agree with that, infact Vanilla might be his new favourite flavour.


	4. The Dark Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Yoosung's bad ending route. Please do not read if you don't want anything spoiled, you've been warned. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> If you enjoy this one, I'm thinking of either continuing it for a couple of chapters or making it into a full fic. Let me know your thoughts! P.S Sorry it's shorter than the past two.

_It's so cold. Why am I so cold?_

Yoosung tried to open his eyes, they were dry and crusted over but he had to push through. The first thing he noticed was not the bright light of a hospital, no it was the dim glow of computer monitors in a gloomy room. The Mint Eye logo glared at him, mocking his very presence. 

His memories were still hazy, his brow furrowed in thought. Aha, he remembers driving with Seven. It had been a quiet drive as both had a great deal to think about. Then... Ah- A building, it was huge and stood out from the surrounding woods. An odd location for anything, miles and miles away from any kind of civilization. 

Seven had hacked into the building security with the speed and proficiency that Yoosung had come to expect from his strange friend. Once cameras and doors were all under Seven's thumb, they made their move and then...

"Ah!" A gasp crackled from Yoosung's dry throat, wincing as his head throbbed painfully. Maybe he should slow down, he was trying to think too fast. He took deep ragged breaths as he tried to keep himself calm but stilled immediately as the clicking of a lock could be heard from behind him.

BANG! A door had been thrown open with such force that the vibrations had traveled through the wall. Slow and deliberate steps towards him, Yoosung felt his heart beat spike and then footsteps stopped.

_Wait the footsteps had stopped? Oh god why had they stopped?!_

"Wha-ah!" Another gasp escaped from between the blonde's lips as a puff of air tickled at his ear and neck. A husky chuckle followed, sending a shiver down Yoosung's spine as goosebumps erupted from his skin.

"Looks like a little pet got lost" The voice hissed at him, a sinister but humorous undertone in those words. Another click, a cold and tight pressure on his wrists and again on his neck. Large but slender hands grasped his shoulders tight, then spun him around violently. 

_Blue eyes but they're different from V's, they're actually really beautiful?_

Yoosung blinked for a moment, mentally shaking himself. There was no the time for those kinds of thoughts, first, he needed to find out what happened. He took another look at the owner of the mint coloured eyes, there was something really familiar about him.

 _Seven!?_

Wait no, Seven didn't have white hair with pink tips. Even their eyes were different colours, however, there was something unmistakably similar about both men. Inspecting the man more, he noted other differences. A tattoo, the same strange eye symbol at the focal point and a leather jacket. 

Yoosung looked back up to the man's eyes, a hateful look etched onto his face. Suddenly another rush of pain caused the blonde to bite down on his cracked bottom lip, a line of blood escaped from his mouth and down his chin. Eyes clenched shut as images bombarded him, a switch and a bomb. Seven was running, only his back visible from Yoosung's position. 

_Saeran!_

The twin brother, a knife at the blonde's throat preventing him from moving. He had been prepared to die for the others, for his friends, and for his love. And then he had been hit, or maybe drugged? He couldn't remember clearly as the darkness had assaulted his vision, leaving his mind blank.

Fingers clasped his chin, forcing him to open his eyes once.

"You're mine now boy, he left you. Just like he left me." A malicious laugh rattled around in the man's chest and he then smiled at Yoosung. **"But don't worry pet, I'll look after you."** Saeran bent in closer, eyes still locked with his as he slowly and sensually licked the wet blood trail from the chin up to the corner of Yoosung's lips and then smirked


End file.
